Chemistry
by melicitysmoak
Summary: Felicity Smoak badly needs an acting job because her mother is sick and needs treatment. With the help of her manager, John Diggle, she takes on a minor role in an upcoming TV series starring Oliver Queen, her ex-boyfriend and first love. She is in so much trouble, and she knows it. [Olicity AU set in Hollywood]
1. Chapter 1

**Chemistry**

* * *

_A/N: Instead of my brain working to get my WIPs updated, it gives me ideas for another new Olicity fic. It's frustrating, but I still went with it. I hope that you will like this one, too._

_This story is inspired by two other of my favorite shows set in the past in the western frontiers - "Dr. Quinn: Medicine Woman" (1993-1998) starring Jane Seymour and Joe Lando, and "When Calls the Heart" (2014-2018) starring Erin Krakow and Daniel Lissing. If you are fans of either or both of these amazing shows, you will recognize similarities, references, and parallels in this fic._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Dr. Quinn, When Calls the Heart, and their characters._

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Why didn't you tell me, Dig?" Felicity asked her manager, not really caring if the volume of her voice bordered on the impolite towards someone that she knew had only tried to help. She knew that he couldn't see how flushed red her face was, or how she had one hand planted on her hip in sheer frustration, but she couldn't help it. She was quite angry at the moment, and she was going to yell at him over the phone in order to make sure he understood how angry she was at him.

Diggle replied, "Didn't tell you what? That you got that tiny part in an episode of _When Home Calls the Heart, _or that your ex-boyfriend is the lead actor on the new show?"

"Both! You _should_ have told me!"

"If I had told you, you wouldn't have taken the part, would you?"

"Of course not!"

"That's what I thought," Diggle replied, shaking his head. "Felicity, you needed help, so I did what I thought was best for you at this time. When you called me, you said you needed work. You practically begged me for a job, and I do recall you using the word _desperately_ more than once."

"I do need a job right now," she said. "Like I said, Mom's sick again."

Diggle added, "You also said you'd take any part I could offer. _Any._"

"Well, yeah, I did say that," she admitted, the intensity of her voice fading fast. "But I didn't-"

"I thought you'd appreciate that I got you a part so quickly. No auditions required."

Felicity swallowed, not just the barely there saliva in her mouth, but also the pride that had her so worked up since she stepped out of the studio after they shot the scene where she was appearing as a guest star for an episode of the upcoming show. She tried to justify her outburst, saying, "Yes, but I-"

Her manager and good friend wouldn't have it. "Honestly," Diggle interrupted, "it was Lyla's idea. She's directing the episode, and when she got wind that the casting director needed a new face for a very minor, one-time role, she immediately called me. When you told me you were interested, Lyla had no qualms about asking Tommy Merlyn to give you a chance. I thought you'd be more grateful."

He paused, giving Felicity the chance to respond, but all he got from the other end of the line was silence. So he pushed on and confronted her quite frankly, "Felicity, we've been friends for a long time. I don't exactly get why you're so upset about this. I remember you telling me years ago that you and Oliver had broken up amicably. After all these years and everything you've been through, I really thought you would take this more maturely, especially since I think the role is perfect for you. Guess I was wrong. Perhaps I do owe you an apology for not telling you the details of the job."

Felicity was quiet for a beat, and then she took a deep, steadying breath and answered, "No, Dig. It's me who owes you an apology. I'm sorry for overreacting. You're right. I am being ungrateful. You don't deserve to be yelled at, especially since I was the one who came to you for help. And yes, I guess I should be reacting to this in a more mature way. Thanks for calling me out about this. And thank you for getting me the part. Please, tell Lyla that I appreciate it too."

"Apology accepted," said Diggle.

"I know it's a one-time thing, Dig, but the money will go a long way. Mom is up for several rounds of chemo, so I need all the help I can get. I've already exhausted freelancing deals with most of my usual clients in Vegas."

Diggle grinned widely as he held the phone closer to his ear. (It was now safe to listen to her speak without having his eardrums busted by her loud voice.) "Actually," he said, "I have good news. I was going to call you, but you beat me to it."

"Good news?" Felicity asked, curiosity lacing her voice.

"The producers of _When Home Calls the Heart_ saw the raw footage of the scene you shot this morning. They liked it. They liked _you._ They'd like for you to come back and shoot a few more scenes for upcoming episodes in the first half of the season."

"Really?" she asked, incredulous about this new development.

"Yeah!" Diggle confirmed.

"Wow…"

When Felicity had walked in to the set this morning, she hadn't expected to see Oliver rehearsing his lines. She'd seen how equally shocked he'd been to see her there. Neither of them had been really paying much attention to the instructions that Lyla had been giving them prior to the shoot. It was a miracle that the shoot had gone so well, as Diggle was telling her now, because she had never been so nervous in all her life. From the moment the director had said, "Action!" up to the time she had yelled, "Cut!" everything had been a blur to Felicity. She had been relieved that Lyla had clapped her back and told her afterwards that she was a natural. Lyla had also expressed how impressive her performance had been, having managed a perfect scene with Oliver Queen in just one take. She couldn't believe it at first; she had thought that Lyla was merely being kind to her, knowing about her history, thanks to Dig.

Diggle gently snapped her out of her musing. "Felicity, I think this is a very good opportunity to jumpstart your career. That is, if you are still up for it?"

"Uhm… Yeah, sure! Of course, I'm still interested. I told you, I've got to keep working."

"And Oliver Queen won't be a problem for you?" Diggle had to ask, to make sure she was committing to the job with eyes wide open.

"Uhm… No, that won't be a problem," she answered, mustering every bit of courage in her heart. "What happened in Starling, stayed in Starling. Oliver Queen is past tense, Dig. And even if my acting skills have been dormant for the past three years, I _am_ still a professional. I can do this."

She tried her best to appear confident about her answer, but Diggle knew her well enough. He could sense the trepidation in her voice, but he believed that it was about time his dear friend got over her fears and her issues and moved on with her life.

"Good," he said simply. "I expect no less from a very promising talent like you. You and Oliver were…" Diggle caught himself and stopped to rephrase the next thing he wanted to say. "_You_ were getting a few good breaks after graduating from film school, Felicity. Truth be told, I was disappointed when you decided not to pursue your acting career, but I respected your decision to go home to Vegas and take care of your mom."

"Thanks, Dig. I appreciated that. I knew you were disappointed, but what can I say? Family first. You know my mom is all I've got," Felicity responded. There was silence between them for a moment, and then she spoke again. "Come to think of it, she's exactly why I should stop this stupid, childish whining and seize the opportunity of a lifetime. It may not happen again."

"That's our girl," Dig said proudly. "I'll call you. _Paramount_ is finalizing your new contract. Mr. Merlyn said you should be ready to be back on set next week."

"Oh, okay. Thanks! Talk to you soon, Dig."

Felicity hung up and took a really deep breath. "What have I just gotten myself into?" she asked herself.

* * *

Felicity had spent the last three years working very hard to earn enough in order to keep her and her mother afloat. Donna Smoak had gotten ill and had spent every last penny of her meager savings for cancer treatments. Felicity had somehow managed to find freelance work in her home city so that she could take care of her sick mother – thanks to her innate genius with computers and all things tech-related, as well as to the first two years she'd spent in community college majoring in IT before she had moved to Starling City, where the most reputable film school was (in her opinion), to pursue her childhood dream of becoming an actress and filmmaker. Without a college degree in IT, though, she couldn't really get a better paying, more permanent job in Vegas. So when Donna's cancer had recurred a few months ago, and the referrals to new clients were no longer enough to sustain them – what with the cancer treatments leaving them out to bleed financially – Felicity decided that she had to explore solutions in her other field of expertise. That was when she had gotten in touch with John Diggle again, not as a friend, but as her former talent manager.

That wasn't all she'd been doing for the past three years.

Felicity had also been trying her hardest to forget Oliver Queen. It was an impossible feat, considering how his name and his photographs (looking handsome as ever with his new Hollywood look consisting of a stubbly jaw and neatly cropped sandy blonde hair) had become increasingly prominent on the front covers of magazines and tabloids, on a few television talk-shows, and on the billboards of every major city on the West Coast (and perhaps the entire country). How could she move on from a regrettably past relationship when the first guy whom she ever truly loved and cared about was fast becoming a major motion picture heart-throb that everybody everywhere talked about on an increasingly regular basis?

She had tried seeing other guys in Vegas, but nothing worked out. Not like it had with Oliver. Sure, their personalities were poles apart, but she and Oliver had clicked – in a surprisingly and amazingly terrific kind of way. It was too bad that they'd broken up and gone their separate ways back then.

She had tried talking about it with mom. Donna had been very patient with her daughter's inability to move on from her first serious relationship, not counting her long-standing high school crush on another geeky boy named Cooper. But the more Felicity got sound advice from her mom on love and matters of the heart – with special emphasis on how much Donna had learned from her own failed relationship with Felicity's father – the more she came to regret how she'd let a wonderful guy like Oliver go.

That was when the terrible news of Donna's cancer coming back with a vengeance a few months back had turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Busying herself with taking care of her mother had made Felicity's overworked mind and lovesick heart dwell on something other than the what-ifs that she could have had with Oliver Queen. After all, his acting career had taken off (unlike hers), and the man of her dreams was now very much way out of her league.

Nevertheless, now she'd have to see him on a weekly basis because of this job that she so desperately needed. "You can do this, Smoak," Felicity murmured, psyching herself up for the challenge. "An old flame shouldn't keep you from shining like the star that you know you can be."

Perhaps she was right. Perhaps what she needed in order to move on was to confront her issues head on. Perhaps, perhaps not.

Felicity picked up her phone and dialed Donna's number to tell her mom the good news – about the job, of course. What she needed at the moment was a distraction from the thoughts and feelings swirling wildly inside her. She was going to deal with those later, hopefully and preferably before she had to shoot another scene with said 'old flame' next week.

* * *

_A/N: The events in next chapter will pick up after a time jump of a few months and will be told from Oliver's POV. There will be no regular updating schedule for this fic. I hope there is enough interest in this story? Comments and constructive feedback will help to get me to finish this one too before Arrow's series finale airs. ;-)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chemistry**

_A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update this. RL has been horribly hectic, and writer's block did set in. But here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it. Thank you for continuing to read this. :-)_

_Summary: Unable to avoid a cast and crew party, Felicity finds herself in a bit of an awkward situation with Oliver._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Loud. Too loud. That was Felicity's first impression of the party. She had arrived just ten minutes ago, and already her head was beginning to throb in pain. The music of the live band blasted from the speakers inside the music bar and lounge that the producers had rented out for the party that night.

This was the first one of its kind that the cast and crew had thrown and invited her to, which she actually consented to attend. She hadn't gone to the previous ones even though the friends she'd made among the cast and crew members had tried different ways to get her to come. It wasn't because she hated parties – excessively loud music, yes, but not parties per se. It wasn't because she didn't like their company. Truth be told, it was because she had been trying to avoid Oliver Queen.

It had already been tricky – dodging his attempts at any kind of conversation alone with her, whether on set and off-camera in between takes, or before and after a shoot. In a more casual and less professional setting like parties, she knew that he'd be harder to avoid. And boy, did she feel the need to avoid him. Constantly.

Felicity did not hate him. It wasn't that. It was because she knew her own heart. Oliver was a wonderful guy in a million different ways, and it was all too easy to lose herself in him, so to speak. Being around Oliver too much wasn't really going to help her move on. If she hadn't been able to get over him in the last three years when they'd been thousands of miles apart, how on earth was she going to get over him when she had to see him almost every day?

Telling herself not to stare at the man she'd loved for years, whenever he wasn't looking, was harder than learning her lines and committing them to memory before each shoot. She'd be lying if she said that Oliver hadn't become even more handsome and attractive, more thoughtful and charming, since they broke up and parted ways in Starling three years ago. Since her first day on set – and they'd been filming for months now, more than halfway through the first season – Oliver had been helping her fit right back into her acting shoes. Once he had even remarked that she still had it in her after all these years, referring to her innate talent as an actress; she hadn't been able to keep herself from blushing in front of Director Lyla and some crew members.

Then there was another time when they had to shoot a scene where he was supposed to help her mount a horse. Because of the long, thick, ruffled skirt of her costume, Felicity had lost her balance and had fallen off the saddle, straight into Oliver's robust, muscular arms. Cradled there, close to his chest, sparks had definitely flown as their gazes locked affectionately for a moment, before she finally whispered, quite involuntarily, "Thank you." It hadn't been part of the script, but the director for that episode had loved it instantly and decided to use that clip instead of the fourth take where she finally succeeded in mounting the horse with ease.

Felicity knew what Oliver had been trying to do on numerous occasions. But she wasn't ready for it, even if he was simply trying to rekindle a friendship outside what was supposed to be a platonic, professional relationship. How could she be? She was the one that had broken up with him three years ago. He was the one who had begged her to stay, who had needed a better explanation than just her having to take care of an ailing mother. She knew that he deserved to know the deeper reason why she had walked away, but she wasn't ready for that kind of vulnerability. Not yet, at least. So, she avoided informal gatherings of cast and crew where Oliver might find an opportunity to be alone with her and confront her about the past or get her to open up about it.

However, Felicity could not avoid this event. The executive producers of the show headed by Malcolm Merlyn, who was directly accountable to the top bosses of the network, had asked her to come and join everyone in celebrating the fact that _When Home Calls the Heart _was just renewed for a second season the day before. Malcolm had specifically told her not to skip this particular party because he was going to make an important announcement, so here she was, making the most of the slightly secluded booth in the corner of the room filled with cast and crew members. Hopefully, no one would bother her there, especially not one Oliver Queen.

"Hi! May I join you?"

She heard a familiar voice calling out from behind her. Despite her burgeoning headache, she recognized whose voice it was. Tough break. Rolling her eyes and sighing heavily, she looked up at Oliver and replied, "I guess so." There was no point in trying to avoid him now.

He slid into the booth, sitting on the velvet-upholstered, cushioned seat in front of her. Placing two goblet-shaped glasses of red wine on the table, he flashed a winsome smile that reached his ears. "You looked bored. I thought this would cheer you up," he said to her, pushing one of the glasses towards her. "Lafite Rothschild, 1982. I couldn't believe they had one."

Felicity looked him in the eye and studied the expression in them. When she was sure that he wasn't merely teasing, she gave him a shy smile in return. "Thanks," she said.

Oliver shrugged, the expression on his face almost affectionately boyish, but she could see in his eyes that there was so much more he was trying to hold back, and she almost pitied him for having to try so hard on account of her.

"You remembered," she remarked. It was the best she could offer for now.

"Felicity, when it comes to you, I remember a lot of things," Oliver told her. The earnestness in his voice was evident. His words could have come across as too forward, but they didn't. They only caused some beautiful memories to resurface, stirring up some beautiful feelings from deep down inside her.

"Oliver…"

"Felicity, please…" He pleaded with her to give him this chance, hoping that she'd finally give in. "I've been trying… for months… to reach out. I know you've been avoiding me, but I… Can we at least talk?"

She bit her lip and considered carefully what he was asking of her. It had been a few months. If she wasn't ready to have _the_ talk, they could at least have _a_ talk. What harm was there in that? After all, they weren't strangers, and they did work together, almost every day. She couldn't avoid him forever, right?

Taking a deep breath, she replied, "Alright, let's. Just, please don't talk about… us… or about before. I'm not saying never. To the talk, I mean. I'm just not there yet."

Oliver smiled. "I understand. Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

Felicity nodded, thanking him for respecting her wishes. Changing the topic, she asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, for starters, how's your mom?"

"Oh, she's fine, I guess, for the most part. She's halfway through her chemo sessions now." Felicity watched him nod, showing sympathy and an eagerness to keep listening. "She's losing her beautiful hair, you know. It's killing me to see her this way. I know she's trying her best to appear strong and cheerful, and she still is, mind you. I'm the one that can't keep it together whenever we talk or video chat. I miss her so much. I really wish I was back in Vegas to be with her, but I gotta keep working to pay for the doctors and the treatments."

Oliver wasn't thrilled at the sad news, and his heart ached seeing the only woman he'd ever truly loved in pain. But he felt so privileged that, although they were no longer in a committed relationship and were barely even friends at the moment, Felicity was opening up to him like she had when they'd been together. Whether she realized this or not, he thought that this was a breakthrough, a movement in the right direction. If she only knew how much he'd begun pining for her the day she appeared on set to shoot their first scene. For him, it was as if the three years of them apart hadn't passed by. Felicity wasn't ready to talk about _them_, but listening to her bare her heart about how much she's struggling over her mom's condition? It told him volumes about how deep their relationship had been before it had ended in Starling a few years back.

Or had it?

They talked for another half hour, and Oliver would have told her more about how his career in show business had taken off since they last saw each other, but Malcolm Merlyn's voice on the microphone demanded everyone's attention. They left their booth and went closer towards where Malcolm stood on the stage where the live band was.

"Hey, everybody! Y'all havin' a good time?" Malcolm yelled, raising a champagne flute in the air.

Everyone applauded and cheered.

"Well, I'm glad you are! Everyone's been working so hard these past few months, so we thought that we all needed a night like this. Right?"

Yells, more cheers, and whistles were heard. Oliver and Felicity clapped, too.

They shared a glance as well, smiling at their producer's words. They _had_ been working hard for months to make the new TV series a success. And even now that they were just halfway through Season 1, their ratings were skyrocketing. Entertainment news and columns had been attributing this phenomenon to several factors, among which were the impressive plot twists drawn up by the writers, as well as the superb acting of the cast. Nevertheless, the most unexpected yet impressive catalyst for the show's current success was the undeniable on-screen chemistry of the lead male character, Stephen Sully, a former Mountie in the Canadian western frontier played by Oliver, with a very minor (and transient) character on the show, Ms. Emily Thatcher, a visiting female doctor from Boston in search of significance and identity played by Felicity. Apparently, television analysts have observed that this OTP, which avid fans have been "shipping," was responsible for the rising popularity of the show among prime time and online viewers.

On-screen chemistry. Ha! Felicity found it ridiculous and hilarious, doubting that an unknown guest star like her (and she really didn't feel like a "star" just yet) had that much of an effect on the success of the show thus far. She was more "in denial" than being reasonable though. Cast and crew members had, on more than a few occasions, remarked that Oliver and she were great together in front of the camera, but she pretended either not to hear those comments or ignore them altogether.

Felicity was a bit uncomfortable that Oliver was much more open to the idea of fans shipping them. In fact, he was convinced that there did exist a unique yet powerful kind of connection between them – on and off screen. Hence, for him, it wasn't far-fetched for viewers to recognize their chemistry and appreciate it for what it was. They had never really talked about it – considering that they haven't really talked all that much except for what was necessary for the job – but they were not oblivious to the fact that everyone else in the cast and crew had been talking about it every now and then. The casting director, Tommy Merlyn, who happened to have become close friends with Oliver, had bragged more than once about how he had made the decision of a lifetime in casting Ms. Smoak to play the role of Emily Thatcher. Tommy had teased his best friend more than once, and seeing how Oliver was still enamored by his ex-girlfriend, there had been no resistance from him.

Malcolm continued his speech, thanking the men and women who make the show possible for the time and effort they'd been putting in, and congratulating everybody for the news that they were being renewed for another season. But Mr. Merlyn had one more trick up his sleeve. When he came down from the stage, he approached Oliver and Felicity to break exciting news to them.

Felicity could not believe her ears when the executive producer informed them that Felicity was going to be a series regular starting Season 2, that the producers and the writers have recognized the potential of her character becoming one of the leads, and that interesting story lines and arcs were now in the works for her character, Emily Thatcher, especially as it relates with Oliver Queen's character, Mr. Sully. Felicity was shocked and too busy processing what Malcolm had just announced for her mind to register the congratulatory compliments being afforded her by cast and crew members alike.

When the excitement died down and everyone went back to their own little private conversations, Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder and said to her, "Congratulations. Proud of you."

"Oliver… I… I don't know what to say," was her response.

"Say that you're happy," he told her. "I know I am."

Felicity could not utter a word. She was much too overwhelmed and confused about how she felt. Of course, there was a part of her that felt happy and proud of what she had accomplished in such a short time, yet there was also a part of her that was wary of this new development. From the looks of it, the producers had swallowed the bait of the OTP shipped by the show's fans. She was being groomed to be Oliver's leading lady and love interest, and she wasn't sure whether or not her heart could handle something like that.

* * *

_A/N: I'd appreciate your comments on this one. Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chemistry**

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating this fic, but here is a new chapter. I hope that it is worth the wait. :-)_

_Summary: Seven months have passed since the cast party when it was announced that Felicity was going to be a series regular. Season 1 of their TV series wrapped a couple of months ago. Oliver and Felicity join the producers and other cast members in a series of public appearances and interviews to promote Season 2._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Just one more day of this craziness," Felicity motivated herself internally, "and I promise you're getting an entire day of pampering at the nearest spa." She couldn't really blurt it out loud, not when her fellow cast members were right there with her, and not while they were recording an interview with _TV Line_.

She had a smile plastered on her face ever since the taping started, but everything was a blur because of how tired and sleep-deprived she already was. Their _very_ early morning flight from Vancouver had landed in L.A. just a couple of hours ago, and they had gone straight from the airport to the studio to make it to the scheduled taping.

For four weeks now, the producers and cast members had been doing public appearances and interviews to promote season two of _When Home Calls the Heart_. In all honesty, Felicity found that many of the activities that they'd done to promote the show so far were fun, especially since most of the cast members had already developed friendships outside of their working relationships on the show over the past ten months. She had even missed her co-stars – yes, Oliver included – during their two-month break, and she was glad to be reunited with them to do promotions way before filming for the second season began. But really, she was growing weary and stressed because of their hectic schedule. She had merely forced herself to get up and go at three in the morning by psyching herself up that there was but one day of public appearances left today, and then they were free to go until shooting was supposed to start in two weeks.

Nevertheless, no matter how tired and stressed she'd been in the past few weeks, Felicity still wouldn't exchange the awesome experiences she had been through. She particularly enjoyed the photo shoots, including the one for which she and Oliver were featured on the front pages of both _TV Guide_ and _Entertainment Weekly_. When she was a teenager, she had often wondered how it felt like to do some modeling, but she had been too busy with schoolwork to even try. Yet when she was given the chance to pose in front of the lights and cameras, everyone was surprised (including herself) that she hardly needed to adjust to it all. She was a natural at modeling. It was as if she had been doing photo shoots all her life. The photographers loved how comfortable she was in the limelight, how game she was to try new things – from the funny to the daring – and how appealing her headshots and other photographs turned out afterwards.

The producers and the network big-shots were more than pleased with the initial press releases for the show, especially those with photos of her and Oliver together, because the producers were banking all the more on their pairing to establish a strong, extensive fan base. Entertainment reporters and bloggers were hot on their heels as well. The articles and blogs written about "Olicity," their official off-screen ship name, focused on their on-screen chemistry, oddly so. Not only were those articles well-written, they were intriguing and juicy enough to make Felicity blush when she finally sat down to read them the other day during the flight from New York to Vancouver.

Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak were quickly becoming Hollywood's hottest OTP, with a growing fandom not only in the US and Canada, but also overseas where season one of _When Home Calls the Heart_ aired weekly on television and where the show was accessible online. People were even beginning to write fanfiction and create fan art, not just for the show, but also for Olicity. Entertainment press considered their show's steady rise to popularity phenomenal. Felicity herself still could not believe it, but she was grateful that she had made her mother happy and proud nonetheless.

Positive public opinion and the growing support of fans were overwhelming, especially for a newcomer like Felicity, so much so that her good friend and manager, John Diggle, had taken it upon himself to see to it that she does not buckle under Hollywood pressure very early on in her career. He checked up on her daily, giving advises and reassuring her that he was just a phone call away in case she needed someone to talk to or to listen to her rant or vent about anything that was stressing her out.

Felicity also found that radio and television guestings were tricky but were also, more often than not, interesting. Oliver and her other veteran co-stars had been coaching her on how to answer questions thrown at her by talk show hosts and even phone-in questions from fans and critics alike. At first, she'd been either too shy or too excited, the latter having led to episodes of her characteristic babbling, in which case Oliver had always been there to intervene and rescue her from complete embarrassment.

The only time when she had really felt a tad bit awkward was when she, Oliver, and Malcolm were guests at _Larry King Live_. Mr. King had asked Oliver what Olicity was, and Oliver explained to the older man in simple terms what a "ship" was all about. But then, the seasoned and witty Mr. King had asked a follow-up question. Turning to Felicity for an answer, Mr. King had asked frankly, "Okay, but if I understand this concept correctly, shouldn't your ship name be Stemily then, since your character's name on the show is Stephen and Felicity's character's name is Emily? Why Olicity? Are you a couple in real life?"

She had been caught off guard and she panicked, if her widened eyes, quivering lips, and evasive answer were any indication. She had not wanted to disclose the fact that she and Oliver had been a couple in real life some years ago. So, she had replied with a vigorous shaking of her head, "Me and Oliver? A couple? That, we _are _definitely not."

"Not yet," Oliver had quickly added, immediately picking up from where she had left off, much to Felicity's surprise. She almost got whiplashed when she turned to him with furrowed brows, wondering why her leading man (and ex-boyfriend) had suddenly gotten the nerve to say something like that on live national TV. However, the cute, shy smile on his face as he looked her way had had her heart melting inside her chest.

She didn't have the heart to get angry over such a petty remark. She decided not to make a big deal out of it, rather, to charge it to experience. She would know better how seasoned television personalities and movie actors handled such unexpected situations. She let herself believe that Oliver did not really mean anything personal by it; he was just doing what he had to do to promote their ship, and thus promote their show. The longer it ran, the better her chances were of having work, which would provide for her and her mother's needs.

And she was right. Because after the live interview with Larry King, Malcolm had complimented Oliver. "Nice save there, Queen," Malcolm had said. "We gotta teach Ms. Smoak here some tools and tricks of the trade." Malcolm walked away chuckling, pleased that the interview had gone better than he expected it would.

The executive producer was all the more pleased when his assistant informed him later on how Oliver's candid remark on _Larry King Live_ was going viral on social media. Fans were reacting on Twitter and Instagram. Video clips and GIFs of that portion of the interview were being posted and reposted online. Felicity thought that maybe, what had been an initially awkward situation had turned out for the better, since it was all just for show, obviously, for all intents and purposes of promoting their upcoming season. She had made herself believe that this was the case.

* * *

Ten minutes into their _TV Line_ interview taping today, however, the host began to steer the conversation about the show to a much-talked-about, relevant topic – that of Olicity. It was a good thing that this time, she and her co-stars were more prepared for it. Malcolm had suggested that he and Oliver should be the ones to answer all questions pertaining to it; Felicity and Oliver had readily agreed. After what happened with Larry King, she wasn't so difficult to convince. Everything was going smoothly until the host specifically asked Felicity a question about her character on the show.

"So, Felicity, how does it feel like to be a series regular now? I understand you were initially cast to appear as a very minor character in one scene, but then you were suddenly catapulted to stardom by your iconic portrayal of Dr. Emily Thatcher. What has it been like for you?" the host asked her.

"Oh, I can't even begin to describe it," Felicity replied enthusiastically. "Everything happened so fast, it still feels surreal that I am actually one of the main characters now. I never imagined that one scene with Oliver Queen suddenly would turn my life upside-down. Being on the show has been a truly wonderful adventure."

Felicity was proud of herself. She thought that she had given a perfectly good and acceptable answer. But just then, Oliver unexpectedly added his own flattering compliments of her, again much to her surprise. "Well, yeah, she was supposed to be guesting for just one episode," he said, pointing his thumb in her direction, "but then she took that character, and… and we could not make this show without Emily Thatcher. Felicity Smoak is an amazing actress, and an even more amazing woman in person," he told the host confidently. He was practically beaming.

The host and the rest of the cast cheered, clapped, and whistled, affirming the truth of what Oliver had just said. Felicity felt pleasantly embarrassed, if such a feeling indeed existed. She tried to hide the fact that she was instinctively blushing and grinning at the same time by burying her face in her hands.

Then she felt a warm hand patting her shoulder, she looked up and saw Oliver smiling proudly at her. He stretched out his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to his side. She didn't flinch; she didn't pull away. She let herself sink into his sideward embrace, laying her head on his shoulder. Sure, on the show she and he had done more than just that simple gesture of endearment. But right at that moment, being wrapped up in Oliver's arm (instead of Stephen Sully's), she felt as if she was coming home. His all too familiar warmth and tenderness washed over her anew. His words just now were sincere. She could feel it in her bones. Could it be that his remark on _Larry King Live_ that had gone viral may not have been said just for show?

* * *

The taping was finished. The cast and the producers were going their separate ways, saying goodbyes and hoping to see one another on set in the Paramount studios in two weeks. Felicity was glad that she could finally go home, visit her mom in Vegas, and then live like a hermit for a few days before she headed back to L.A. to begin another ten months of hard but enjoyable work.

"Felicity, wait up!" Oliver called out to her just as she was exiting the building where they recorded the _TV Line_ interview.

She turned back and saw him walking excitedly towards her. "Hey, what's up?" she asked, unsure of what he wanted from her.

"Dig says you're spending a few days in Vegas to visit your mom?" he asked. The way his hands were fidgeting in his pants pockets betrayed the fact that he was nervous and excited about something.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"So… I was wondering if…" Oliver paused, pressing his lips together in apparent trepidation. He took a deep breath and pressed on. "I was wondering if you'd let me come along? Just for a few days. I would very much like to visit your mom and see how she's doing. If… if that's okay with you?"

Felicity did not know that was coming. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to react. Oliver was being thoughtful, and it was polite of him to ask to nicely. On the other hand, Oliver Queen spending a few days in Vegas with her – even if it was a kind gesture for him to visit her mom? It was a risk that she wasn't sure she was ready to take.

Her lack of response made him try again. "You… you don't have to worry about me. I won't be a burden, if that's what you're worried about. I can stay at the Bellagio or at Caesar's for a couple of days, and then I'll fly to Starling to visit my family. But if… if you don't think it's a good idea, I won't take it personally. I can just go straight home, and I'll see you on set in two weeks."

All Felicity saw in his beautiful blue eyes was affection – of the kind he had devoted to her while they were still students in film school. It almost made her tear up; instead, it gave her a surge of courage. For some reason, she decided to trust him like she had trusted him before, but she tested him first. "Oliver, are you sure this is just about wanting to visit my mom?"

She saw him blink and take a deep breath. She also noted his tell – his thumb and forefinger rubbing against each other when he was nervous or tense or uncertain. There was definitely something else he wasn't telling her, and she was happy when he gave her an honest answer after a moment of contemplative silence.

"I do want to see how your mom is doing. I do," Oliver confessed, "but I also want to spend time with you, if you'll let me." He smiled sheepishly at her as he told her the whole truth. "Several months ago you told me that you weren't ready for us to have that talk. But I really think we should, and I really hope we could. Maybe… Maybe you're ready now?"

She sighed, relieved that he chose to come clean about his motives. He passed the test.

"Maybe I am," was her soft reply. "Tell you what. I'm driving to Vegas day after tomorrow, and I'll be there for ten days, give or take. Come over and visit Mom while I'm there. Let's take it from there and see where it goes. Baby steps. Okay?" she offered.

"Sure, okay. I'd like that very much. Anything you say is fine with me, as long as you're comfortable with it. You take the lead. I promise I won't push if you're still not ready."

Nodding, she said to him, "I appreciate that, Oliver. See you then."

"Yeah, I'll see you then. Thanks, Felicity," Oliver said delightfully.

Walking out of the studio, Felicity sensed that she had just made Oliver a very happy guy that day.

* * *

_A/N: Hi! Thanks for continuing to read this story. I hope you can take the time to share your thoughts in the comments. It would mean a lot. :-)_

_You might notice that I've taken inspiration from events in real life, for instance, the interview of Stephen Amell in Larry King Live some years ago, as well as his interview together with David Ramsay and Emily Bett Rickards where Stephen compliments Emily and she blushes as the audience cheered. I loved that clip!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chemistry**

* * *

_A/N: I am finally able to update this fic. This one is a roller coaster ride. It's told from both Oliver's and Felicity's POVs. Enjoy! Happy New Year, everyone!_

_Summary: There are confessions and revelations. Sparks fly. And more._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Last week the cast and crew began shooting for season two of _When Home Calls the Heart_. They were just about done filming the first episode, which was again being directed by Lyla Michaels. Oliver and Felicity were in almost all of the scenes, which meant they'd been on set for at least twelve hours straight almost every day. Needless to say, they were physically tired.

But neither of them did mind. Oliver was practically beaming every minute that he was in the same space as Felicity, breathing the same air she did. Felicity was no different. It's like seeing each other gave them a renewed surge of energy, an adrenaline boost, supplying them with enough motivation to get through one scene at a time.

Lyla immediately noticed how their on-screen chemistry leveled up, how they even have it off-screen now. She's been having a blast watching them on and off camera, smiling to herself each time she caught them glancing at each other fondly, exchanging jokes, and even flirting in a subtle manner that only personal friends like her might notice on set. Lyla knew that something was definitely up between those two, what with the sparks flying each time they'd made contact through touch or through terms of endearment. Needless to say, Lyla had already spoken with her husband John Diggle about it.

John had visited the set twice in the past few days, and what he'd seen only confirmed Lyla's theory that Oliver and Felicity had crossed the line and were now somewhere between mere friends and more than friends. John had been a little anxious about this recent development, wondering how it would affect Felicity professionally and personally. However, he had always been their silent shipper way back when they'd been together during the Starling Film School days, so he'd decided to give the relationship – whatever the status was at the moment – a chance.

John and Lyla weren't wrong. Something had changed between Oliver and Felicity since they came back from Vegas, for several reasons. First of all, Oliver had instantly won over Donna Smoak with his charm. The older blonde was beyond thrilled when Oliver surprised her with a visit, and she had a heyday teasing them about her being a die-hard fan of Olicity. "You are so, so good together! I knew you were eventually going to find your way back to each other. It's destiny," Donna had told them over dinner at her small apartment. Even with a bald head and a pair of dark circles beneath her eyes, Felicity's mom somehow glowed, no doubt because of the pure, unadulterated joy that her daughter's and Oliver's presence had brought her. Felicity was so grateful to Oliver for making her mom happy, and she had thanked him repeatedly by giving him hugs, which he had welcomed each time.

Another factor that accounts for the shift in their relationship was that Oliver and Felicity had been able to spend quality time together while in Vegas. They'd gone out to eat _in cognito_, in less conspicuous diners and delis, in order to avoid paparazzi. They had lounged around in the Smoaks' apartment, watching some of his movies while feasting on pizza and mint chocolate chip ice cream and laughing about some behind-the-scenes bloopers that he enthusiastically recalled and recounted. They were able to catch up and share stories and other personal stuff, which they had been hesitant to share with each other in the past year because of the limitations of a strictly professional relationship. In other words, they were able to rekindle a meaningful friendship in just two short weeks.

Felicity had felt comfortable telling him about some of the failed first dates she'd gone on in the three years she'd lived with her mom in Vegas – some mildly tolerable, and some quite disastrous and not worth remembering. What had taken her by surprise was learning that like her, Oliver had not been in a relationship since they had broken up.

"You're kidding," she had remarked.

"It's true," he had defended.

"What about that African American actress you starred with on that action-suspense trilogy? What was her name?"

"McKenna Hall? We were never together," he had said, looking straight into her eyes. "That was just a publicity stunt that my agent insisted on to promote the first two movies. Ken and I only agreed to it because we were both just starting in our respective careers. Afterwards, we never got paired in a movie again, and the love team fizzled out. I still got better roles later on without having to be linked with anyone in particular. I told my agent that I'd find someone else to work with if he ever forced me to do something like that again."

"Oh…" Felicity had been quiet, but she hadn't looked away.

She couldn't believe that after all this time – and in spite of his fame, popularity, and much publicized sex appeal – her ex-boyfriend hadn't been in a relationship after she had ended things between them. By the time they had parted ways in Vegas, she still hadn't decided if that piece of information was something she should be happy about or not.

* * *

It was a good thing that Oliver had asked to see her in L.A. as soon as he arrived from Starling three days later. They had both confessed to missing each other. Felicity readily said yes to a movie marathon over Big Belly takeout in the home theater of his Palm Springs villa, but instead of binge-watching _Dr. Who_ like they'd planned, one topic of conversation had led to another, and without them actually forcing the issue, they had somehow segued into having _the_ talk.

When Oliver had asked why she had broken up with him four years ago, Felicity had answered, "Oliver, I told you that I didn't think a long distance relationship was going to work. I had to leave Starling soon after film school and take care of my mom. She needed me. I knew that my acting career would have to be put on hold. It wasn't fair to you for me to ask you to do the same."

"You didn't have to ask, Felicity. I would have offered, gladly and willingly. That was a choice that _I _had to make, but you didn't give me a chance. I guess that was why it hurt so much. It still does… sometimes," Oliver had explained.

"Oh, Oliver, I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt you," she had apologized. She leaned forward towards where he sat on his couch and gave his hand a squeeze. "I was just… I actually thought I was doing what was best for you."

Oliver had simply smiled sadly. He had taken a deep breath, and then he had taken her hand and intertwined their fingers. "What was best for me was to be with you. Partners, remember? I cared a lot about you. I still do. I will _never_ stop caring about you. It's a mortal lock." He had smiled sweetly at her, which she had fondly returned.

"Oliver?" Felicity had spoken softly. It was clear from the tone of her voice that she had been hesitant about whether or not to continue, so Oliver had given her hand a gentle squeeze to urge her that it was safe for her to go on. She had swallowed hard and bravely gone on to say, "I am so, so sorry."

"You already apologized, and I forgive you. Let it go," he had assured her.

"No, you don't understand. I'm apologizing for something else – for not trusting you enough to tell you the truth, the whole truth." Her voice had trembled as she spoke.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oliver, I did break up with you because I was moving away. But… but it was more than that." She had paused momentarily to ground herself. "I… I hadn't planned to move away completely, or to break up with you permanently. I planned to come back as soon as my mom recovered from surgery. I wanted to try and make it work between us. But your mother…"

"What about my mother?" Oliver had tensed up. Concern had laced his words, as he was well aware of what his mom was capable of.

"Moira came to my apartment in Starling one day. She… uh…"

Oliver had shifted and closed the gap between them to offer emotional support. He had wanted her to tell him everything. He had been waiting for answers for the last four years. And after this, he was definitely going to have a serious talk with his mother.

"She somehow found out about my mom's condition. She convinced me that it was in your best interests that I ended our relationship. She was so sure that if I gave you a choice, you would put your career on hold just to be with me in my time of need, and she didn't want that for you. She told me that she and your dad already felt disappointed that you had chosen to become an actor instead of joining the family business. But she also said that she'd come to realize that you had what it took to become successful in the film industry, to become a famous actor. She told me that very promising offers from major production outfits were already on the table for you. Putting your career on hold for me would have been the foolish thing to do."

Oliver's eyes had narrowed, and Felicity could see how upset he was becoming, but she could no longer bear not telling him the truth, not when he had so earnestly confessed how hurt he'd been when she had broken up with him just like that.

"Moira tried to give me a check for a million dollars just to break up with you, leave Starling, and disappear from your life. It was a tempting offer, considering my mom needed the money for surgery then, but I refused to take it. I told her that my word was enough guarantee. I would break up with you because I, too, wanted what was best for you. She warned me never to tell you about her visit, or she would make it appear that I took the money. The next day, I broke up with you, and the day after that, I flew to Vegas and promised myself that I would never look back."

"If it's any consolation, you know, I was hurting too. Maybe having to take care of my mom was a helpful distraction, but it was tough getting over you, Oliver," she had confessed.

"Have you?" he'd asked.

Before she'd been able to answer, both their phones started ringing, and when they'd checked, they both had gotten the same message – that their scheduled first day on set had been moved a day earlier. They had both sighed in frustration, calling it a day earlier than they would have wanted, because they both had to be on time for work the next day.

* * *

They were shooting the last scene of episode one where Oliver's character Sully was supposed to greet Felicity's character Dr. Thatcher a 'happy birthday.' The scene was supposed to end with him kissing her for the very first time on the show.

Oliver was very much looking forward to it. Felicity had mixed emotions, partly excited and partly anxious. It wasn't going to be their first time to actually kiss. They'd been together for almost three years before, and they had kissed plenty. She knew they could do it, technically. But she wasn't sure how they would respond to such a situation, especially with so many people on set watching while they did it. Also, they hadn't had time to process yet what they had talked about the night before.

"A quick, chaste kiss on the lips," Felicity said to him as they processed the scene before the shoot. "We can do that, right?"

"Right," replied Oliver. "That's all the script says. It'll be over before we know it. After all, we've had lots of practice from way back," he teased.

Felicity playfully hits him at the back of the head with the bunch of papers in her hand. "You're gonna enjoy this, aren't you?"

He answered with a mischievous wink.

Before she could protest further, Lyla called for everyone to get ready for the shoot.

Soon, everyone and everything were prepared, and Lyla hollered, "Action!" The scene was underway. Everything was going smoothly. The rest of the characters had left the party in honor of Dr. Thatcher, leaving her and Sully walking down the road in town under the moonlight.

Oliver and Felicity's dialogues proceeded according to the script, but when the moment came for him to greet her a 'happy birthday' in a low, soft whisper, sparks flew. He gazed at her with so much passion that everyone on set had to hold his or her breath, until he leaned forward to kiss her. When their lips met, it was pure fire.

What started out as a chaste kiss quickly became a more passionate one. His right arm snaked around her waist while his other hand cradled the back of her head. Her palms slid up his chest until her hands locked at his nape. The contact instantly brought back memories and stirred up instinctive responses that reminded them of how much they had longed for each other all these years. It was hunger. It was thirst. It was four years of feeling lost and finally finding their way back home.

And it was being filmed on different angles by three different cameras, witnessed by a crew of stunned men and women, as well as a few wide-eyed, shocked cast members that had lingered on set.

Lyla called out, "Cut!" but Oliver and Felicity were oblivious to anyone and anything else except each other. Shaking her head and chuckling, she murmured to her crew, "Whew… I'm not so sure about going for another take. Or two. Guess that'll do. The guys at editing have their work cut out for them."

* * *

Early the next morning, John Diggle rapped on the door of Oliver's trailer. As soon as Oliver opened the door, John marched into the trailer and scolded his friend. "What did you think you were doing, man?"

"It was one kiss, John. We got carried away. Sorry, I won't let it happen again," Oliver promised.

"Well, it's too late for that!" John berated him, almost slamming his I-phone against Oliver's bare chest in his anger. "The paps beat you to it. Your hot kiss is all over Twitter and the Internet!"

Oliver looked at the screen of John's phone and scrolled up and down. To his horror, not only were there shots of him kissing her during filming the day before – obviously using a professional camera with zoom lens from a fair distance – there were also photos of him with Felicity during their recent visit in Vegas. Worse, there were pictures of them from years ago in Starling when they were still together. John showed him the first few online tabloid articles and gossip columns that had already come out, hinting at a secret love affair between the lead characters of _When Home Calls the Heart_ that "most possibly dates back to about five years ago" when they went to Starling City Film School together. Worst, one reporter named Susan Williams, whom Oliver particularly disliked, painted a very negative picture of Felicity Smoak, suggesting that this novice in showbiz might have slept her way into her current role in the name of fame.

"The press is having a field day over this, Oliver," John said sternly. "You should have known better. Felicity has already gone through so much. This is going to hurt her. And I'm not talking about just her career."

Oliver stood speechless. He was upset, yes. But he was more worried about Felicity. Without saying a word more to John, he rushed out of his trailer and went looking for her.

Reaching Felicity's trailer, he knocked. "Felicity?" There was no answer. He knocked and called out again. Still, there was no answer.

"Mr. Queen, are you looking for Ms. Smoak?" one of the crew members asked from behind him.

Oliver turned to the guy and said, "Yes. Do you know where she is?"

"I saw her get in her car and leave earlier," the guy replied. "She seemed… upset."

Oliver's jaw clenched as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. He called her number but she did not pick up. He tried a second time, and then a third, but his calls went straight to her voice mail. Out of instinct, he punched the door of her trailer in anger.

Whatever it took, he was going to fix this. He was used to Hollywood gossip and scandals and all the dirty tricks of the trade. Felicity wasn't. She was going to suffer the consequences of his recklessness. He blamed himself for what was happening. Perhaps he had moved too fast, too soon. He got caught up in rekindling their old flame that he didn't stop to consider the repercussions.

This was not good. He was just getting her back. He wasn't going to lose her again. Not like this.

* * *

_A/N: Your thoughts on this one? We're almost done. Just one or two chapters left._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chemistry**

* * *

_A/N: Yes, here's an update! I'm very sorry it has taken me this long, and I hope you're still following. There are other WIPs to wrap up, and I started a couple of other new fics that also need to get done by the end of January when Arrow ends. I hope you enjoy this one. :-)_

_Summary: Oliver and Felicity are separated not just by distance and circumstance, but by her choice. Aside from her mother's emergency, she doesn't really know how to deal with all the bad press surrounding her still undefined relationship with Oliver. They need some pep talk to put things into perspective. _

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"It's Donna," John Diggle began to explain to Oliver. "Her next-door neighbor found her unconscious in her apartment and called 911. The hospital called Felicity."

Oliver heaved a sigh.

John went on to say, "Apparently, Donna has been in pain for days but didn't want Felicity to worry, so… Her vitals are stable for now, but preliminary tests show that the cancer has metastasized, and there's probably nothing more they can do except keep her comfortable." John paused, swallowing hard. Sympathy and concern for their friend was evident in his eyes. "I don't know, man. Felicity sounded pretty anxious and upset when we spoke on the phone."

"Where is she?" Oliver asked. He was definitely worried, not just for Donna Smoak, but also for Felicity. She shouldn't be traveling by herself in that frame of mind. He should be with her at this time. He wanted to be with her.

"The airport," John replied. "She called ten minutes ago, just before her plane took off."

"Did she say anything else?" Oliver asked again, a bit disappointed that he won't get the chance to catch up with Felicity.

He, too, was anxious. He had wanted for them to talk about what was happening with the media and how they ought to handle the situation, about the on-screen kiss they shared that the paparazzi had exploited, and about the developments in their relationship since the trip to Vegas. It didn't help that she had to leave so suddenly. He knew that Donna's current serious condition, combined with the controversial media frenzy that put Felicity in a compromising position, was going to weigh heavily on the woman he loved.

"You mean, if she mentioned you? Of course, she did. But only to say that I should tell you not to come after her, and that she isn't ready to see you or talk."

"But she needs someone now, John. She can't deal with all these alone," Oliver reasoned.

"She's a big girl, Oliver. I think it's best if you give her the space she needs to sort out her feelings. She's obviously upset about the publicity caused by the photos the paps took of you two. It was, after all, an intrusion of her privacy. And she's afraid for her mom too. She under a lot of stress, and you'll only add to it if you insist on going after her when she already said she can't handle being with you right now. Maybe time and distance will do you both some good."

Oliver was quiet as he took in his friend's words. He couldn't deny that there was wisdom in John's advice. It was just that he really wanted to be there for Felicity. He wanted to tell her exactly how he felt about her, to assure her that he wasn't going to let other people with selfish intentions hurt her – even if those people included his own mother. He wanted to hold her close to his heart so that she could feel how much he cared about her. It saddened him that Felicity did not seem to want him around at her time of desperate need, and that hurt. He felt helpless. It was as if she was pushing him away the second time around.

The first time Donna got sick, Felicity had broken up with him for reasons that felt superficial at the time and that had left him wondering what on earth had been wrong with their relationship that she would just up and leave when trouble came instead of letting him help. Sure, her mother needed her now more than ever, but why couldn't she let him show her that he cared and that he wanted to be there for her? Why wouldn't she?

He thought that they'd been making progress since their paths crossed again a year ago, and especially in the last few weeks of rediscovering and reaffirming what they meant to each other. Perhaps he'd read everything wrong. With Felicity putting up a new wall between them, he thought he might have been a tad bit presumptuous. Maybe she had only wanted to be friends. If so, he couldn't blame her for setting boundaries in light of everything that was happening now. Nevertheless, Oliver felt like she shouldn't blame him too for feeling frustrated, because he wanted for them to be so much more than friends. Truth be told, Felicity was _**it**_ for him. He'd known it all along. He'd known it the first time he told her that he loved her and wanted to be with her.

* * *

He would never forget that day.

It was the morning after the premiere of the short film that they'd both worked on as a culminating project for a basic course in cinematography during their sophomore year in Vancouver Film School. Felicity had written the screenplay for the story set in the 1970s, which they had both created, about an aspiring songwriter and a talented artist, who both had autism and who eventually fell in love despite the odds. Oliver had directed the movie, which they both produced with the help of family, friends, and local sponsors. They could have gotten friends as actors at a reasonable cost, but they had decided to put their own acting skills to good use and had taken on the lead roles so that they could ensure that everything would be executed the way they envisioned the movie to be. Partners. That was what they had promised they would be to each other. In every sense of the word, they had become partners in the months that they had worked on the film together and started dating. The day after their movie was applauded and hailed as the best short film of the year by the faculty and students of VFS, Oliver had waited for Felicity on the front steps of the school, boldly declared his love for her without caring what onlookers thought or said, and kissed her after she'd said yes to being his girlfriend.

"I love you, Felicity. You are my always, and I just want the chance to be yours," he'd said to her _affectionately, taking both her hands in his as he leaned towards her._

_Pulling him in towards her and guiding his arms to wrap around her waist, she had replied, "Well, it's good to know. Because I feel the same way. I mean, I love you too. And I do. Want to be with you, that is." She had chuckled. "Sorry, I'm not too good with expressing my feelings because of abandonment issues. I hope you-"_

_He had cut off her adorable babble by kissing her senseless._

In the past months, Oliver had been delighted that he and Felicity had been rediscovering that very partnership on-screen and off-screen. He'd been hopeful that she'd be willing to give them a second chance at a romantic relationship, because for him, Felicity was end-game. It was the reason why he hadn't really been interested in dating other women since they broke up. He was a Hollywood hunk, for heaven's sake! Attractive leggy models, famous and beautiful actresses and co-stars, as well as thousands of fans who would literally do anything just to go on a date with _the_ Oliver Queen – he was surrounded by these kinds of women for years. Nonetheless, none had captured his heart as Felicity Smoak had. His heart always belonged to her. He wished she would give him the chance to prove it one more time.

* * *

"You didn't have to leave work and come home, baby girl. The doctors and nurses here are taking such good care of me," said Donna. The woman was obviously trying to alleviate her daughter's worries by making light of the situation, but Felicity wouldn't have it.

"Mom, please stop being so stubborn, and let me take care of you," Felicity pleaded with her mother. "You are more important to me than anything. You're all I've got."

Felicity was clearly upset, and she knew that her mother sensed it no matter how hard she tried to hide it from her. She had just spoken with Donna's attending physician, whose prognosis of her mom's condition wasn't very encouraging. To be told that your mom wasn't expected to live longer than a couple of months? It was heart-breaking. Donna had been sick for some years now, yet still, nothing could have prepared Felicity for this. Her tears were threatening to fall, but she kept up a confident front before her mom. She was failing miserably.

"Oh, honey, don't cry," Donna comforted her daughter. "I'm gonna be just fine. Well, not fine, fine. But fine."

"Mom…"

"Felicity, sweetheart…" Donna said, cupping her daughter's cheek with her hand and wiping away the tear with her thumb.

"I wish there was something more that I could do."

"Honey, it's okay. What's bound to happen is going to happen. And if this is how it's gonna end for me, then I'll just have to be ready for it. _We_ will both have to be ready for it. Okay?"

Felicity nodded.

"Promise me," Donna resolutely ordered, "that when I'm gone, you're going to live your life to the fullest. You're going to pursue your dreams and be the best version of yourself. All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy." She paused and looked straight into Felicity's eyes. "And if that means giving a certain someone another shot at making you happy, then you better not mess it up by running away, or I'm gonna haunt you for the rest of your life." She chuckled at the thought, making her daughter chuckle as well.

"Seriously, you'd be blind not to see how much Oliver cares about you. I saw the way he looks at you. After all these years, he still loves you. He wants you back. And I know that all he wants is to make you happy. A man like that is hard to find these days."

Felicity sighed as she wiped away some of the tears that were left on her cheek. "Mom, I'm not sure I'm ready to-"

"Felicity, I am your mother, and I know you very well. You still love him, too, don't you? You wouldn't be struggling this much if you didn't."

"Mom, I honestly don't think things will work out between us. I don't know if I can deal with bad press intruding into _my_ life. How much more when they intrude into our relationship, if at all there's a relationship to speak of."

"Oh, honey… The gossip magazines and showbiz tabloids… and that… that no good she-devil pretending to be a reporter? They can't hurt you if you won't let them. If you truly love each other, nothing people say or do can change that. You and Oliver will be just fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Felicity asked.

"Because you found yourselves in each other," Donna answered. "That's how I know that the two of you will make it despite the challenges of being celebrities. That's how I know that you, my darling daughter, will make it even when I'm gone. With Oliver, you'll be in good hands."

At last, Felicity smiled. Comforted by her mother's encouraging and reassuring words, she stands from her chair and bends over to kiss Donna's forehead. "Thanks, Mom. I should be the one giving you the pep talk, seeing that you're in pain and you're the one who's…"

She couldn't say it. Saying it felt like her mother was going to disappear right in front of her. She wasn't ready. Not yet.

"Instead I'm the one comforting you, I know," Donna interjected. "It's okay, baby girl. Everything's going to be just fine."

"Okay," Felicity said, nodding.

She knew it was going to take more time for her to come to terms with the fact that her mother wasn't expected to make it past her fiftieth birthday. It was going to take a longer time for her to grieve and move on without Donna as the rock of strength in her life. But she realized right then and there that her mother was actually preparing her for the inevitable by pointing her in the direction of another rock from which she could draw strength and inspiration from – someone who palpably meant business when it came to pursuing her. How could she not give him another chance?

"Listen, Mom, I have to step outside for a while," said Felicity. "I just need to call my manager, okay? The studio deserves to know why I suddenly disappeared from set. I've got to find out how much time off I can take."

"Oh, I'm sure they can think of a way to make it work. But if not, then it's okay. You gotta go if you gotta go. I told you, I'll be okay right here."

Felicity gave her mom a small smile. "I'm sure you will be, Mom. Thanks for everything."

She knew they'd be facing tough times ahead, but she also realized that it was so much better for her to face them head on with someone who loves her by her side.

* * *

John's phone buzzed in his pocket. Seeing it was Felicity's number on the screen, he answered the call immediately. "Felicity, hi! How'd everything?"

"Well, despite everything, Mom is in good spirits," she replied. "She's actually in better shape than I am."

"Knowing Donna, I'm not surprised," John remarked. "I know you're in a tight spot, Felicity, but I'm afraid I still have to ask. How long will you be gone? I can talk to Malcolm, but I can't stall for too long. The network already knows you left, and they're already asking. They're doing everything they can to adjust the schedules of shoots, but there's only so much they can do. We do have a contract that we can't breach."

"I know, John, believe me. I do." Felicity sighed, and then she asked, "Do you think they can give me the rest of the week? I just have to make sure my mom settles well in the hospice I'm checking her into. She'll probably be discharged day after tomorrow, and I'm planning on checking her into the facility straight from here."

"I'll do my best. Give my regards to Donna, will you?"

"Of course. Thanks, John. I owe you one."

"You don't owe me a thing, Felicity. I understand. Go be with your mom, and make every second count."

"I will."

Silence passed between them. It seemed they both sensed that their conversation wasn't through. Neither of them wanted to hang up just yet.

"John?"

"Still here."

"How is… How is Oliver?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" John replied, trying his best to conceal his sudden amusement. He knew it wasn't the best time for him to start teasing her, but he did want to help bridge the gap between his two lovesick friends. "Last time I checked, you have his number as well."

Felicity didn't answer at first. She was busy thinking and rethinking about her options. When she finally spoke, she said, "You're right. Maybe I'll give him a call."

"Maybe you should. He cares about you, Felicity, and he's been worried sick about you and your mom."

"Oh…"

"I'll talk to you later, Felicity. Bye." John ended the conversation with hope in his heart. He hoped that his friends would finally get their act together.

* * *

_A/N: Your thoughts?_

_Thank you for reading! Not just this fic, but any of my stories since 2016. I will still be wrapping up my WIPs. There are still 3 of them published here that are unfinished. And then I'm done. Just as ARROW is done. It's been bittersweet letting my favorite show go. I will be taking down the fics and deleting my account here in two weeks' time. So, if you loved any of the stories, now is your chance to read them again before they're gone. Thank you so much! It has been a wonderful experience sharing my Arrow and Olicity fanfiction with you all. :-)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chemistry**

* * *

_A/N: I've completely forgotten to update this story here. It's done actually. Some of you may have already read this in AO3. Sorry about that!_

_Summary: Felicity has been busy with her mother's transfer from the hospital to hospice care in Vegas. She gets surprise visitors._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Hey, Felicity," John Diggle greeted. It was soft, but she heard it nonetheless from where she was seated on the couch in her mother's suite at the hospice. Seeing her agent and close friend waving at her at the door brought a smile to her face.

"John," Felicity acknowledged him fondly as she got up on her feet.

He had called her yesterday, asking if Donna's transfer from the hospital to the hospice was going to push through today. When she had confirmed that it was, John had asked if it was okay to come and visit. She had said yes, but he hadn't told her when he was coming, so she wasn't really expecting him to visit today.

Today, of all days, Felicity had been very busy with the transfer. Having to deal with the hospital accounts, the ambulance transport, and checking her mom into the hospice in the morning – it had almost drained her of all her energy reserves. It was barely afternoon, but she was already feeling tired and stressed out.

Add to that the confusion that occurred when they arrived at the hospice. For some reason, the staff had mixed up the reservations for Donna's room, or so she thought. Felicity had spent a good half hour arguing with them about how she had specifically asked for a simple private room with basic amenities. She had tried to get her point across – which was that she really could not afford the patient care suite that they had booked for her mother. The incredulous look on the face of the admissions officer ticked off Felicity; she could not believe that people thought everyone who worked in Hollywood were as wealthy as most veteran celebrities. Apparently, her mother's suite had already been paid for, three months in advance, which puzzled Felicity even more. Some of the hospice staff, of course, recognized her as the lead actress in _When Home Calls the Heart,_ yet even her popularity could not get her what she wanted. Unfortunately, the last available room of the kind that she wanted had already been booked the night before; hence, she had settled for the suite, but only until another regular room was available for Donna to be transferred to.

"It's so good to see you," Felicity said after hugging John. "I wasn't expecting you to come today. What brings you here so soon?" she asked, half-whispering because she didn't want to wake her mother.

John cleared his throat. "Well, I wasn't supposed to come until this weekend. But someone was in a hurry. This guy," he said, motioning for his companion to come inside, "insisted that we come today. So, we took the first available commercial flight. It was kind of him to pay for both our business class seats."

Felicity's gaze shifted to the person John was referring to. She sighed, rolling her eyes in disbelief, upon seeing none other than Oliver coming through the door behind John.

"Hi," Oliver managed to say, scratching a fake itch at the back of his head.

"Hello, Oliver," she responded, quite undecided as to whether or not she appreciated his presence. "You didn't have to come all the way to Vegas. I specifically told John to tell you that-"

"I know what you told him," he cut her off, but not in a rude way. "I also know that you probably still don't want to see me because you're not ready. But yesterday, when you finally answered my call and we spoke… It gave me hope that… perhaps… you wouldn't turn me away if I came anyway. I just… I really wanted to see you and visit Donna."

When Felicity did not show any sign of a violent reaction, he asked, "How is she?" He looked at Donna Smoak's sleeping form and approached her bedside.

Felicity thought that Oliver's move of deflecting her attention was pretty smooth, but she answered him anyway. "She's okay, for now. The meds pretty much keep her pain-free, but she sleeps most of the time."

Situated on the other side of the bed across the guys, Felicity moved closer to her mom to touch her arm. "I can't believe all those times we spoke on the phone or did video chat, she never once told me that she was in a lot of pain. She'd tell me that the chemo sessions were almost done, but she left out the fact that the doctors had told her a month ago… a month ago… Chemo wasn't working. The cancer has spread to her bones." She stopped speaking in order to rein in her emotions and hold back the tears, but she failed just the same.

"There's nothing much that they can do for her at this point…" Her voice wavered. "…except keep her comfortable," she said, and then she completely lost it. The tears fell and she began to sob, her body shaking slightly.

The two men standing in front of her on the other side of Donna's bed – their hearts broke, seeing their friend agonizing over her terminally ill mother. Oliver wanted nothing more than to hold the woman he loved in his arms and offer her comfort, but he did not want to overstep his bounds. John wanted to embrace Felicity too, and he was going to, but he changed his mind. Instead, he turned to Oliver and nudged him to move. Oliver noticed what John was trying to do, and in an instant, he was by Felicity's side.

Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity's shoulders and pulled her to his side. He led her away to a corner of the room where she could cry her heart out without waking her mother. There, she turned to face him and said, "Oliver, my mom is slipping away, and there's nothing anyone can do to stop it." She rested her head on his chest and cried some more.

He rubbed circles on her back to comfort her. "Shh… I know it hurts. Just cry. I'm here. John's here. We're here for you… and Donna." He was beginning to tear up too, but he wasn't going to let himself crumble now that she needed him to be strong for her.

Unknown to Felicity, John signaled Oliver that he was going to step out and give them some time alone. Oliver nodded in acknowledgement and mouthed a silent 'thank you' to their friend. He owed John this favor. It was he that had wanted to come and visit as soon as he and Felicity had finished talking over the phone the previous day. He had thought that John accompanying him would make it easier for Felicity to welcome his presence, and when he had asked, John had kindly agreed.

After a couple of minutes, Felicity began to calm down and her crying ebbed away. She sighed as she pulled away from his embrace. "Oh, that felt good. I needed a good cry without my mom seeing it."

"Yeah, you did," Oliver remarked, smiling affectionately at her.

"I'm a mess, and your shirt is a mess. Sorry about that," she apologized in between sniffles.

Her foggy glasses were askew on the bridge of her nose, so he removes it from her face and sets it on the coffee table. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand. He pulled out his handkerchief and helped tidy her up a bit.

"I remember the first time something like this happened," Oliver remarked with fondness. "Your face was all snotty and you fell asleep on my chest crying because of a stupid comment Mr. Linden made about your script."

"Oh, please, don't remind me. It was one of the worst times of our film school days," Felicity told him, disgusted at the memory.

"For you, maybe. But for me, it was one of the best days ever. It was the first time I really got to hold you close," he reminisced.

Felicity looked at him straight in the eye. She was no longer crying, so her pair of beautiful blues was clearly visible to Oliver. He could see that she wasn't really angry at him, even if the next words she spoke were meant to make him think otherwise.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"What? Seeing you cry? Of course, not! It breaks my heart when I see you this way."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, I mean it. I never liked seeing you cry. But yes, I do want you to feel better."

"Well, I do. Feel better, that is," she admits, biting her lower lip after. He simply smiles at her and squeezes her hand. "Thank you for coming. I'm really glad you're here."

"Good," he replied, "because there's no place I'd rather be right now. I also wanted to make sure Donna settles in here without any problem."

Felicity's eyes narrow and her forehead creases. "Did you, by any chance, have anything to do with my mom getting an upgrade on her accommodations here?" she asked in an accusatory tone.

Oliver presses his lips together in a straight line. He knew it was useless and foolish to lie to Felicity. So he replied, "Guilty as charged. I wanted to help give Donna the best care possible."

Felicity took deep breaths as she pondered his response. It was very kind of Oliver to consider her financial situation. She was making good money as one of the stars of their TV show, and her promotion to series regular had more than doubled what she was earning as a guest star in season one. But her income was just enough to cover both her living expense in L.A. and that of her mother's, as well as the payments on the mortgage on her mom's apartment. Her mother's insurance did not really cover all the medical bills, which included doctors' fees, chemo sessions, various lab tests, and the expensive medicines and supplements Donna was taking. These, and the most recent E.R., I.C.U., and ambulance costs, as well as the down payment on her mother's admission to the hospice had nearly depleted whatever she had saved up for the rainy days. She was grateful for the upgrade that was made possible by Oliver's generosity.

With those thoughts, her frown slowly turned into a small smile. Leaning forward, she kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she said to him as she pulled away. "You are a good man, Oliver Queen."

Oliver beamed, his smile almost reaching his ears. "You don't ever have to thank me, Felicity. Donna matters a lot to me. _**You**_ matter to me. I told you, I still care about you… a lot. People change – you and I certainly have – but _that_ never will."

Oliver could see and feel that Felicity was really considering his words. Uncharacteristically, she took them in instead of impulsively speaking in response. It made him a little nervous because he didn't think he was ready to hear it if she told him that she didn't feel the same way about him. They had had this exact same conversation at his villa when he'd arrived from Starling City, but she hadn't been able to articulate her thoughts and feelings to him then, thanks to the annoying buzzing of their phones that had rudely interrupted their moment.

A moment of silence passed between them when only tender touches were exchanged. Her hands slid up and down his forearm. When she paused, he took his turn to caress her wrists with his thumbs. Those were familiar gestures of affection, which were welcomed by both parties.

It was Felicity that broke the silence first. She stilled. Taking a deep breath, she cupped his stubbly cheek with her hand and told him, "Oliver, I've never stopped loving you. I tried to. I couldn't do it. It was only when we were given this second chance that I came to realize that… that I couldn't really give my heart to someone else because it has always belonged to you."

Oliver felt overwhelmed by her honest confession. "Well, I'm glad we found each other again. I've never stopped loving you either. I tried dating for a while, but it didn't feel right. We were no longer together, but… each time I came close to _trying_ to make a relationship with someone else work, it felt like I was about to cheat on you. It must have been because my heart already knew who it belonged to. It's always been you, Felicity. Always."

Her tears fell again. Happy tears. Finally admitting that Oliver was the love of her life was liberating and cathartic. He wiped her tears with his thumb this time, telling her how adorable she looked when she smiled while crying. She slapped his arm in jest as a response to his teasing, but he caught her hand and pulled her close. The gesture and the proximity that resulted eventually led to a much-anticipated lip-lock.

The kiss started out chaste, just their lips touching and their noses caressing each other. She took in his familiar smell of fragrant pinewood. He savored the characteristic aroma of coffee in her breath and of peach in her hair. They pulled apart a little, just to test and see how far the other was willing to go. And when they saw the desire in each other's eyes, they just knew that the feeling was mutual. They captured each other's lips once more, this time more passionately, pouring into a searing kiss all the years of loneliness and longing that they'd had to live with, being apart from each other without any assurance that their paths would ever cross again. When they finally parted for air, they smiled and licked their slightly reddened lips.

"So… that happened," Felicity remarked with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'm glad it did."

"Me, too."

"Does this mean that it's okay with you for us to get back together?" Oliver asked with earnest anticipation.

"More than okay," replied Felicity.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'd understand if you want to wait a little longer. This thing with the press and the publicity-"

Felicity cut him off with another ardent kiss. When she pulled back, she told him, "Does that answer your question?"

Oliver grinned like a love-struck fool. "Yeah, yeah it does."

"We can deal with reporters and the paps together, right?" she asked. "I mean, I do need your help in handling both the positive and negative publicity that goes with us coming out about our relationship. I trust you, Oliver."

"Together… I like the sound of that," he remarked. "By the way, I've done some preliminary sleuthing while you've been gone. I kind of found out where all the bad press is coming from."

"Oh?" she asked curiously. "And what have you found out?"

"That Susan Williams… and the paparazzi that managed to sneak into our studios… are on my mother's payroll," he answered, pursing his lips. His voice was laced with a mixture of sadness, regret, anger, and embarrassment.

Felicity was stunned. She already had a bad impression of Moira Queen from years back, but this new revelation made her even more wary of Oliver's mother.

"I'm truly sorry, Felicity. From here, Starling City is my next stop. I'm going to have a serious talk with my mother."

"And what do we do in the meantime?"

"In the meantime, I say we wait. I've already spoken with Malcolm. He has agreed to tighten security at the studios so that what happened with the paps will not happen again."

"That's good to know."

"Also, I've taken the liberty of speaking with Ms. Williams' editor. I offered him an exclusive interview with me by one of his reporters – a more credible one – _if_ he agrees to stop publishing any of Susan's articles about me… or you… or us. Don't worry. You don't have to do an interview. It'll just be me. And I won't give them anything that you're not willing for us to share with the public and the fans."

Felicity flashes him an appreciative smile. "You really do love me, don't you?"

"Love is too small a word."

She blushes. How could she not? Her man is being sincere and thoughtful and wise and protective of her. "I know you said not to thank you, but… Thank you," she said gratefully.

"Thank _you_ for letting us have this talk," he said.

"You're welcome. It's about four years overdue," she said, chuckling.

Oliver chuckled with her, and then he said, "John mentioned that you'll fly back to L.A. to resume shooting as soon as everything here is arranged."

She replied, "Yeah, well, I don't want to leave my mom like this. She needs me. But I have no choice. I am under contract, like everybody else."

"Felicity, would you trust me to speak to John and Malcolm… and the network bosses on your behalf?" Oliver asked sincerely.

"Speak to them about what?"

"About your contract and the schedule of your shoots. I think my experience in showbiz negotiations over the past years might prove useful."

"O – kay… I trust you. What will you tell them?"

"That you need to be with your mom right now."

Felicity smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "That's good enough for me."

An hour later, an exhausted Felicity and a contented Oliver fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch of Donna's hospice suite. John Diggle knew better than to wake them even when a nurse came to check on the patient.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so this is the penultimate chapter of this fic. I hope you still enjoy this story even if it took forever for me to update it. If you have, please drop a line or two to let me know. Kudos will also be much appreciated. Final chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after._

_Again, if you haven't read the notice in my other fics, I will soon be taking down my works. With Arrow gone, I will also be moving on from writing fanfiction and trying my hand at other genres. Thank you so much to all of you who have spent time reading any of my stories. I hope I made you cry or smile, one way or the other - feel, even learn some things. It would have been worth all the long nights and the effort I've put in. Thank you!_


End file.
